


Possessive Shiro - A Shance Drabble

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, possessive!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has issues when his boyfriend Lance can't stop flirting with girls. Originally posted on my Tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/147702854857/long-drabble-fluffyshance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Shiro - A Shance Drabble

The victory celebration on Tilak-579 was awesome for the most part, and Lance was in heaven, enjoying sweet liquid nectar, the nice toasty sun and of course, the beautiful, wasp-like Tilakians, 98% of whom were female.

“Hey there, cutie. Nice wings you got there.”

Fifteen feet away, Shiro suddenly spun away from the group he was speaking to and glared in Lance’s direction.

“Aren’t you a pretty one!”

Shiro’s goblet of nectar shattered in his tightly clenched prosthetic fist, startling Hunk.

“Ladies, wanna go check out my Lion?”

Shiro practically frog-marched over to where Lance was trying to chat up three Tilakian females at once.

“Excuse me, ladies,” said Shiro politely with an amiable smile on his scarred face. “Do you mind if I borrowed the Blue Paladin for a moment? Just a moment.” He clamped his human hand heavily onto Lance’s shoulder.

The Tilakian girls giggled and flitted away, but still staying close enough to cast coy glances and giggles at the flirtatious Blue Paladin.

“Shiro!” Lance protested. “Good job messing up my hard work! I was trying to - mph!”

Shiro shut the younger boy up with a hungry kiss. His prosthetic arm wrapped possessively around Lance and pulled the lean Blue Paladin flush against Shiro’s larger build. Shiro kept one firm grip on the back of Lance’s head while the other went right down to the younger pilot’s butt and squeezed, eliciting the most delicious groans from Lance.

Meanwhile, Lance’s higher brain functions shut down from the sensations and holy quiznak Shiro’s tongue should be registered as a weapon of mass seduction and Lance’s legs had all turned jelly and he had to cling onto Shiro’s blocky, muscular shoulders before he ended up in a boneless heap on the ground.

When Shiro finally drew back, Lance was feverish, mindless with bliss and barely able to stand. “I have a different kind of hard work in mind for you,” Shiro whispered breathily in Lance’s ear and then nipped at the younger boy’s earlobe. The Blue Paladin gave one obscene sigh, barely able to control his voice.

Shiro hoisted the incapacitated Lance onto his shoulder fireman style and announced to his team-mates. “I’m taking Lance back to the castle. He doesn’t look so good.” To the Tilakians, Shiro flashed them a victorious smirk and marched away with his boyfriend in tow.

In the sidelines, Keith massaged his forehead in an attempt to sooth a horrible migraine; Pidge muttered under her breath about bleaching her eyes and booby-trapping their rooms. Allura, with a forced grin and a throbbing vein on her forehead, said, “Coran, once this is all over, kindly remind me to find new pilots for the Black and Blue Lions so that I can _mutilate_ those two.”


End file.
